


How de-aging, and Harry Potter turns into a relationship

by Fadedintothenight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Developing Relationship, Harry Potter Movies, Harry Potter books, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, WinterIron Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tony Stark was deaged and came out of it with a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How de-aging, and Harry Potter turns into a relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kage_Nightray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Nightray/gifts).



> So this was for the WinterIron Spring Fling. I hope the giftee enjoys it!

It happened on a Tuesday, of all days. Bucky woke up to the sound of a child crying at his door. This was unusual in itself as children tended to stay away from him in general, but even more so because there were no children in Stark Tower. Getting up and opening the door to find a small child – no more than four or five – who looked exactly like Tony Stark, was not something he had expected. Tony didn’t have children. Which must mean his eyes were playing tricks on him. Opening the door a tiny bit more to look around the rest of the hall Bucky was startled when the mystery child attached himself to his leg burying his face into his stomach sniffling.

“Jarvis. I had a bad dream. Where’s mommy?”

“Tony? What are you – let go sweetheart. Look at me.” Bucky murmured softly prying the young boys fingers off his sleep pants and kneeling in front of him. “Now what happened?”

“I had a bad dream. But you’re not Jarvis. Who are you?”

“Bucky. Can you tell me what the dream was about?”

“Mommy said not to talk to strangers.”

“I’m not a stranger sweetheart. You, well older you, works with me, and Captain America, and the rest of the Avengers.”

“So it wasn’t a bad dream? It’s real?”

“Afraid so.”

“I thought so. I’m scared.”

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe.” Bucky reassured the small version of Tony gathering him into his arms and holding him tightly against his chest. Picking the child up, settling him on his hip Bucky walked to the couch setting Tony down before grabbing the throw blanket off the back and draping it over the small body that had curled up on one side of the couch peering up at him with wide chocolate colored eyes.

Tucking the blanket under Tony Bucky turned on the television flipping through the channels until he found a movie that would be suitable for Tony to watch with him until he fell asleep again. As the opening credits for the first Harry Potter movie started reaching for the remote to change the channel when he heard the small gasp that Tony made.

“No! Leave it!” Looking over at the child Bucky shrugged sitting back in his seat to watch the movie, chuckling when Tony curled up against his side.

About halfway through the movie Bucky looked down at Tony to find him asleep, snoring quietly a thin trail of drool sliding down his chin from his parted lips. Wiping away the drool with the corner of the blanket Bucky smiled and moved Tony so he could lay down with the child curled against his chest.

Closing his eyes tiredly Bucky thought back over the past week trying to remember what could have caused Tony to be turned into a four year old again. They had only had one mission which had been pretty simple after the girl had been captured. Now that he thought about it Tony had been hit with some beam of magic from the girl. He was in the armor though. It couldn’t have caused this. Could it?

\--------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning on the couch with, a decidedly still four year old, Tony Stark dashed any hope that last night had been a very odd and realistic dream. Sitting up and cradling Tony against his chest Bucky made his way to the elevator punching the button for Steve’s floor tapping his foot impatiently as the door closed and rose painstakingly slowly to his floor.

Once the elevator stopped Bucky got off walking quickly to Steve’s room knocking lightly at his door so as not to wake the sleeping child in his arms. As Steve opened the door bleary-eyed and dressed in his running gear Bucky shoved Tony at him, waking the four year old in the process.

“Stevie take him.”

“No. I can’t Bucky. I’m going to meet Sam for a run.”

“I can't take care of him. Children don’t particularly like me, remember?”

“Read him something. Just babysit him until I get back. Then I’ll take him.”

“Fine. But if something goes wrong, it’s your own fault.” Bucky grumbled turning back to the elevator scowling at the floor.

“You’ll be fine!” Steve called from behind him as the elevator doors closed once again.

Arriving back on his own floor Bucky deposited Tony onto the couch once again, telling him to stay put while he went to his room grabbing a few books off his nightstand, pillows, and his blanket off the bed before making his way back into the living room.

“Alright kiddo, looks like your stuck here for a while. Pick a book out of these three and make yourself comfortable.” Bucky told Tony holding out the books Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, Hunger Games, and Divergent for him to choose from.

Tony took a moment to decide which book he wanted, pointing at the Harry Potter book almost shyly curling up against the arm of the couch, pillowing his head on his arms and looking up at Bucky waiting for him to start reading the book.

Setting his pillow against the front of the couch and pulling the blanket over his lap getting comfortable quickly Bucky started reading, “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Private Drive …”

\--------------------------------------------------

A few hours after he had started reading Bucky looked over at Tony finding the child had turned back into the hotter and still unattainable Tony Stark that Bucky had fallen in love with. Closing the book for something to do other than staring at him Bucky then fiddled with the edge of his blanket jumping a little when Tony laid his hand on his shoulder looking at him confused.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because you’re an adult again. I figured you’d want to get back to your own things. Since you’ve been a kid since last Tuesday, right?”

“Right. Although I really don’t have anything pressing to finish. Will you please continue? I’m a really big fan of the Harry Potter series. It seems like I never have any time to read them anymore. And you read them beautifully.” Tony finished quietly, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

“Alright. It's my favorite too. Just so you know.” Bucky murmured softly smiling at Tony as he settled in beside him for the rest of the story.

\---------------------------------

After they finished the story Bucky and Tony still sat on the floor talking about their favorite characters, parts, and whether the books or the movies were better.

“No. The sixth installment was a better movie than book. I swear!” Bucky argued against Tony gesturing wildly until Tony shut him up with a chaste peck on the lips. Bucky stared at him silently until Tony started trying to get up and leave when he didn’t say or do anything in response. Panicking that he had blown his only chance with the billionaire Bucky grabbed his hand pulling him into another kiss, this one not as chaste as the first.

Pulling back slowly Tony blushed and looked at the floor thinking for a moment, “So am I reading the signs wrong, or what? Because I’m getting really mixed signals here.” He mumbled still resolutely staring at the floor.

“No. No. I like you. A lot.”

“Yeah? Me too.”

“Go to dinner with me?”

“Of course. Tonight? Or is that too soon.”

“No. Tonight’s perfect. I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” Tony murmured pressing another quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek before leaving.

\---------------------------------------

When the two came out to the team a few weeks later they were a bit surprised that everyone accepted their relationship so easily. 

“So how did you guys get together anyway?” Steve had asked after the announcement.

“Well it all started with me being turned into a kid again, some Harry Potter, and a previous attachment to Bucky…” Tony started in on the story of how their relationship started.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if it wasn't what you wanted. Or if I didn't fill the prompts the way you wanted.


End file.
